


Haunted

by exbex



Category: Harper's Island
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Haunted

Now that it's over, Abby dreams. One by one, she sees their faces, each one haunting her, every night.  
It always ends with Henry's. And it's not just one with him, but each significant moment in their lives together.  
It always ends the same. Abby wakes and feels the knife plunging in, and sometimes, it feels like it's severing her instead.  
She slides out of bed and steps under the spray of the shower, scalding hot at first, so she remembers how to feel, something, anything, and then waits for it to get ice cold, to numb the pain again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661119) by [froggyfun365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365)




End file.
